1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of beam splitting means for use with laser beam apparatus and the like and has particular application in the field of pattern generation using a laser and radiant energy film in photolithography.
2. Prior Art
A number of beam splitting apparatus are known in the art. In a common embodiment, mirrors are employed as a beam splitting means. It is an object of the beam splitting apparatus of the present invention to reduce the number of mirrors utilized in the prior art and still achieve the same direction and number of beams.